Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing a disordered voice and more particularly, to disordered voice processing method and an apparatus of restoring a disordered voice to a normal voice.
Description of the Related Art
When a speaker pronounces a word, air coming out of the bronchial tube passes through the vocal cords while generating a glottal wave. Here, the speaker pronounces a word while exhaling, and, thus, a noise (aspiration) caused by exhalation is contained in the glottal wave. While passing through the vocal tracts, this glottal wave causes an articulation phenomenon, and finally, during lip radiation to the air, a voice is generated.
During a process of generating a voice, while a glottal wave passes through the vocal tracts, an unintended pronunciation may be generated by various factors. In particular, if the human anatomy is abnormal, an unintended pronunciation is generated. Examples of factors that may have a negative effect on a voice generation process may include structural problems in lips, teeth, tongue, palate, rhinopharynx, and the like. Further, facial birth defects such as a cleft lip and a cleft palate may cause articulation disorders.
Such articulation disorders caused by anatomic abnormalities have been treated by speech therapies, physical therapies, surgery, and the like. However, despite the above-described treatments, misarticulation caused by articulation disorders occurs.